glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beautiful Girls
Beautiful Gilrs, en español Chicas Guapas, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Beautiful. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a Sean Kingston. Contexto de la Canción Letra Charles: Your way to beautiful girl that's why it will never work you had me suicidal, suicidal when you say it's over Aritie (Charles): damn all these beautiful girl they only wanna do you dirt they'll have you suicidal suicidal when they say it's over Blaine y Brittany: see it started at the park,used to chill after dark oh,when you took my arm, that's when we fell apart cuz we both thought,that love last forever Rory: they say where to young,to get are self's sprung oh we didn't care,we made it very clear and they also said, that we couldn't last together Artie y Sugar: see it's very define,your one of a kind but your much on my mind, you often get decline oh lord my baby your driving me crazy Todos: your way to beautiful girl that's why it will never work you had me suicidal, suicidal when you say it's over damn all these beautiful girl they only wanna do you dirt they'll have you suicidal,suicid Rory y Charles: it was back in 99, watching movies all the time oh when i went away for doing my first chrime and i never thought, that we was gonna see each other and then i came out, mommy move me down south and oh i with my girl who i though was my world it came out to be, that she wasn't the girl for me Brittany y Sugar (todos): see it's very define,your one of a kind but your much on my mind, you often get decline oh lord my baby your driving me crazy Todos: your way to beautiful girl that's why it will never work you had me suicidal, suicidal when you say it's over damn all these beautiful girl they only wanna do you dirt they'll have you suicidal,suicidal when they say it's over Charles (todos): now we are fussing and now we are fighting please tell me why, i'm feeling ? and i don't know, how to make it better Brittany : your dating other guys, your telling me lies oh i can't believe what i'm seeing with my eyes i'm losing my mind, and i don't think it's clever Charles y Todos: your way to beautiful girl that's why it will never work you had me suicidal, suicidal when you say it's over damn all these beautiful girl they only wanna do you dirt they'll have you suicidal,suicidal when they say it's over Curiosidades *Tina no esta en esta presentación el la serie porque esta investigando el pasado de Charles, pero en la vida real no pudo grabar la canción porque tuvo problemas de salud. *Las líneas de Sugar en esta canción eran de Tina. *Sugar iba a ser quien en realidad investigaría a Charles pero ya que Jenna Ushkowits tuvo problemas de salud y no pudo grabar sus solos en la canción se los dieron a Vanessa y a Jenna le dieron la escena de Vanessa.